


straddled

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: “Don’t stop,” he says, so she doesn’t.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	straddled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbeshalftail3469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/gifts).



> This happened mainly by accident; hobbes sent me "straddled" as a "guess a word from my WIPs" and it turned out that it didn't appear in any of them. Then I got to thinking about how I would use "straddled" in a fic, and.... here we are! (Entirely by accident, I neglected to actually include that word in this drabble. Oops?)
> 
> I'll be collecting any further smutty drabbles and ficlets in my new "lemon drops" collection, so subscribe to that if you'd like more of these. They won't be interconnected, just fun little treats.
> 
> Enjoy!

Robin rocks her hips languidly, enjoying the stretch of Cormoran's cock inside her.

“Jesus, you're so—” he chokes out, hands gripping tightly as she moves above him. 

“So what?” Robin asks, rising up so that his cock slips nearly all the way out of her cunt. “What am I?”

“Perfect,” Cormoran says, his eyes on hers, and Robin drops back down hard enough that they both cry out. Cormoran's pupils are blown wide, the brown of his irises nearly engulfed by black as Robin shifts, feeling impaled in the very best of ways. 

“Don’t stop,” he says, so she doesn’t.


End file.
